I Remembered Castle
by Caskett101
Summary: Half way through season 4 something happens to Alexis, so she asks Kate if she can speak to her to help her out. This then leads to a heated discussion with Castle and most definitely leads to Caskett.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: So for some reason apparently its impossible for me to own Castle or the characters oh well! **

**A/N: So this is one of my new stories would love some feed back so I know it's worth continuing. :)**

**-12th Precinct**

"You know Castle you could help with some paper work" Beckett gave Castle a look "Yeah but they just added a new Angry Birds and look" he quickly showed her, his face lit up like a child on Christmas morning he quietly squealed "their Star Wars!" Beckett smiled and shook her head focusing back on her paper work.

*Buzz buzz* Beckett looked at her phone it was Alexis maybe Castle was to focused on his game and didn't answer his. She saw the time it was already 8pm she couldn't believe the time she grabbed her phone "Hi Alexis is everything okay, I'm sorry we lost track of time I'll send your dad home" Beckett tried not to laugh but let out a little giggle.

Beckett heard a small sniff it sounded like Alexis was crying " Alexis, honey are you alright?" Castle suddenly heard Beckett's tone and his daughters name. He gave Beckett a concerned look and she returned a look of unawareness "Lex?" Beckett never called Alexis that unless she was concerned. "Umm Detective Beckett?" "Alexis please call me Kate, what's wrong". "I, I need to talk to someone and as much as I would like to tell dad I just don't have the strength to tell him right now, it's not that I don't trust him I just need to speak to someone else and I trust you". Alexis was stuttering Kate was glad that Alexis felt as if she could trust her, "okay, how about I come back to the loft with your father and we talk". Alexis agreed and thawed Beckett, "anytime Alexis". Castle smiled he adored Beckett's relationship with Alexis.

"Kate, what's wrong ?" Kate looked at Castle and ran her hands through her loose curls. "Castle I, I don't know she just asked me if I could talk to her just by herself." Castle looked hurt he was so close to his daughter Kate could see it in his eyes.

"Hey I'm sure everything is fine, you know probably just girl stuff". Castle gave her a smile but she knew he wasn't okay. "You coming Castle? Lets go back to your loft and we will find out why?" Beckett picked up her jacket reaching as Castle followed her to the elevator leaving for the Precinct for the night.

**-Car**

"Thank you". Castle whispered, Kate quickly turned before looking back at the road, "for what?", "for being here for not only being here for me but for my family too, I am forever grateful" Kate smiled and simply said "always".

**-Loft**

Castle turned the key unlocking the door and entering the loft. "Okay I'll just go up to Alexis's room and see what's up I'll be down soon". Kate went to turn when something pulled at her arm Castle had grabbed her hand she wasn't sure why she turned to see his face he pulled Kate into his arms "Thank you Kate". He soon let her go as Kate was walking up the stairs all she could think about was the way he felt, warm and safe.

**-Alexis Room**

Kate gently knocked on Alexis's door then opened it as she scanned the room she saw the red head curled up on her bed. "Alexis, sweetie?" Kate moved to the bed and sat against the bed head and placed her hand on Alexis's shoulder. "Hey, do you want to tell me whats wrong honey?" Alexis looked up at Kate who pulled her in so Alexis was resting into Kate's side, Kate tucked the hair behind Alexis face as they both faced her wall that contained many pictures of Alexis, her friends and family and one photo that caught Kate's eyes it was of herself, Castle and Alexis she remembered posing for this picture it was at Jenny and Ryan's engagement party at the Old Haunt. Thinking back to that photo brought a smile to Kate's face they all looked so happy. Alexis wiped away her tears and started to tell Kate what was wrong.

"You know how it's dads birthday tomorrow night?" Kate nodded "well mum promised to come down this weekend..."Alexis wiped the tears from her eyes she hugged Kate tighter "I know it's really stupid but I wish she would put me first for once, I... I just feel like she hates me, but I should be use to it". Alexis started crying Kate held her closer.

"Alexis honey, don't ever think that you should be use to it, Meredith is your mother and she needs to be there for you that is suppose to be her main priority not acting roles, no disrespect to your mother but she is incredibly silly to not see just how amazing her daughter really is".

Alexis looked up at Kate wiping away her tears, "Thank you I just hate her she only sees me if she has a job opportunity in New York and needs somewhere to stay like me and dad are a door mat for her. I... I just wish I had a mum like you, I mean I know I can trust you and know if I need to talk to you I can always count on you."

Kate froze for a moment, she could feel her own tears starting to form. "Honey, I know this hurts now but one day Meredith will wake up at least I really hope she does and she will realise just how much she has missed out on, when this happens I want you to promise me that you will hear her out because you do only have one mother in the world. Now as much as I am honoured you feel that way about me, I can't replace your mother however I promise to always be here for you day and night".

Kate could feel Alexis starting to calm down, Alexis looked up at Kate "Thank you Kate, if dad asks and knowing dad he will would you be able to tell him I... I... I just don't want to get him mad I mean if it weren't for me he wouldn't have to deal with Meredith I just feel like he hates me sometimes because he has to deal with her".

Kate gently brushed Alexis's hair away from her face, with her hand she didn't know what to say she breathed in and with hesitation and much thought she said. "Lex, believe me when I say this, your father does not hate you because Meredith is your mother, he absolutely adores you I have never seen a father show so much devotion and pride in their daughter until I met your father he could never hate you Lex, never". Alexis nodded in agreement "thank you".

They sat there for at least half an hour, Alexis noticed the photo Kate was staring at, it was the photo of Castle, Kate and Alexis at Ryan and Jenny's engagement party. "You know he loves you, don't you?" Kate was startled by how direct she had been. "Lex, he doesn't I mean we are just really good friends". Even Kate didn't believe what herself was saying she loved the man, yet she still hadn't told anyone except Dr. Burke that she remembered everything that had happened on the day of her shooting.

"Kate he does love you and I well everyone on the planet can see you love him too, even if you can't see it". Kate just sat there silent, "he can't" she didn't realise that what she was thinking she had accidentally whispered out loud. Alexis grabbed Kate's hand both looking at the same photo "just promise you won't wait to long or be to stubborn Kate?" Kate just nodded and with her spare hand she wiped her tears "thanks Lex."

**A/N: So first chapter done and completed please let me know what you think by giving it a review and ill update as soon as possible :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: yeah no so still no rights for Castle**

**a/n/ first of all thank you thank you so much for my writing to continue wold love some reviews :) **

**Castles office**

"Castle?..." Kate entered Castles office, he turned around and saw her, her eyes were red, and puffy. "Kate oh my god what's wrong?" She realised that she was still teary after her talk with Alexis. Kate shook her head, "everything is fine, Castle just a heart to heart" she quickly wiped her tears showing a faint smile, Castle signalled for her to sit on the seat next to him.

Kate took a deep breath, "she's upset because Meredith", Castle looked over with a look of worry. "Meredith?", "Lex" Castle smiled at the nickname Kate had used for his daughter. "She said that Meredith was meant to come down to hang with Lex this weekend and I guess she had _'more important'_ things to do" Rick stood up threading his fingers through his hair. "I HATE her!" "Rick please, Lex needs you to be sane right now she told me she didn't want to tell you because she thinks that it's her fault that you have to deal with Meredith".

"Oh my god I don't hate her I love her". Kate stood up and walked to Castle she placed her hands on his shoulders "she knows Rick, that's exactly what's I told her that you love her, you would do anything for her she is so very lucky to have you Rick" Castle was taken back by Kate's words she rarely called him Rick.

They found themselves standing in front of each other closer than ever they could feel one another breathing against their lips, Castle leaned closer to Kate's face his lips lightly brushing against hers. He waited for her to step back but she didn't move she held her eyes closed he leaned in closer touching her lips Kate pushing into his lips, Castle pulled down on Kate's bottom lip.

As Castle moved away he felt Kate's damp cheeks she was crying "Kate?" He didn't understand she didn't pull away but she was crying "Kate...?" Kate pulled away turning around "I'm so sorry Castle I... I can't do this" Kate signalled between the two of them "it's not fair or right". That last line hurt Castle what did she mean not 'right'. "Kate don't... Don't run away from something not this please" Castle grabbed her arm lightly "please just talk to me?" Castle was practically begging now.

"No, Castle this you and me it will never work we're too... Too different and I can't, I can't be just another conquest" Kate went to pick up her bag as she turned around Castle was right behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders "is that what you think that your just another conquest?" He was mad Kate cold see it, she knew she was more to him and that scared her but she also knew that if she told Castle that she had lied to him for all these months than he would leave her and never forgive her maybe that's a good idea she thought than I could finally hopefully let go.

"For god sakes Kate I love you" Kate's tears couldn't stop. "I... I... I know..." Castle couldn't believe what he just heard "you what?!'" He let her go now, he was furious "you lied how could you". Kate started crying wiping her eyes, "I'm so sorry Rick, I was just scared"

"Sorry?..., Rick?... Scared... You don't get to be sorry, or call me Rick not now and scared?. How do you think I felt god Kate you were dying in my arms I mean sure I should have told you before but I just don't know".

Kate tried to walk up to Castle "I'm..." "No, Kate you... You need to leave ", "Castle...?" "Just please leave, Kate please".


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters however that won't stop me from writing away about them!**

**A/N: Okay so, Kate & Castle left on pretty bad terms lets see what will happen now, keep reading and reviewing and all that also if you would like more details on newly updated chapters follow me on Twitter Taaliia I'll try and tweet as soon as a new chapter is uploaded!**

**-A week later**

Kate and Castle were still not talking, Kate wasn't sleeping or eating she had taken two weeks of sick leave and hadn't left her apartment she was a mess. She got out of the shower and looked in the mirror her cheeks had become gaunt, she had bags under her eyes that could resemble tea bags. Her hip bones were sticking further out then normal, normally she liked her slim figure but this... she looked sick, love sick. God she really screwed up now she's lost him forever as Kate was thinking to her self she started crying why was this so hard for her? why did her heart always make her think the worse?, make her believe that if she were to open her heart to the person she loves then he will be taken away just like her mother?, if only Castle understood why she was so scared.

She soon heard a knock on her door, "hang on I'll be there in a second." She opened the peep hole and saw her best friend Lanie she was so glad to see her not only because she was currently just in her trackies and NYPD shirt, but because right now she just needed her best friend. As soon as she opened the door Lanie looked at her, her face suddenly dropping "Oh my god Kate, what happened?" Kate invited Lanie in and they headed to the couch. On their way Lanie grabbed a bottle of red and two wine glasses "okay girl spill, I was told by Espo and Ryan that you haven't been at work for a week and you still have a week off and you look like hell Kate... Are you eating?"

Kate knew that her best friend was coming from the right place but sometimes Lanie could be a bit to straight forward for Kate's liking, "I am eating a little bit but not a lot, god Lanie I've really screwed up haven't I?" Kate started crying again Lanie moved closer so she could give Kate a hug "sweetie what happened start from the beginning". Lanie leaned back so Kate could have some space, she took a deep breath "Last week I had gone to Castles loft because Alexis had asked to talk to me about her mother, and later I... I don't know I was talking to Castle and well umm he umm he kissed me".

Lanie looked confused why was Kate so upset that upset that she was loosing so much weight, "Kate what happened?" Kate scrunched up her face letting out a deep breath, "I told him this that us we were wrong because I lied I remembered everything that had happened on the day of my shooting". Lanie pulled Kate back in for a hug pulling back after a moment "Oh sweetie, I take it didn't go to well?" Kate shook her head and started crying again. "He... he.. he told me to leave Lanie I've lost him forever, I've lost the man I love" Lanie looked at Kate to try and process what her friend had just admitted raising her eyebrows "you love him? did you tell him that?" Kate shook her head "I couldn't". Lanie was confused "What? Why?!"

"Lanie", she could barely talk with out her voice cracking "he told me too leave I'm too late, I was just to scared before and I still am I'm scared I'll loose him like I lost my mum, I just needed to work through everything before I could tell him."

"And now? what are you waiting for Kate?"

"Lanie I've lost him, he will never trust me again. Oh Lanie I'm such an idiot" Kate was weeping now Lanie had never seen Kate like this they sat there for a long time Lanie was rubbing Kate's back she hated the fact Kate had gotten so thin. Kate started falling asleep so Lanie helped her to her bed and tidied up her apartment while she slept. Lanie decided she wasn't going to work her best friend needed her, she noticed the pile of newspapers one of them was open to page six the title read **RICK CASTLE MISSING FROM OWN BIRTHDAY PARTY**.

Kate was Lanie's best friend but she felt bad for Castle she could see how much Kate meant to Castle she knew just how much this would have hurt him but he didn't know why Kate couldn't tell him the truth he didn't know how hard it was for her, how scared she has been to open her heart since her mother died if only he could see her now.

**-Castle's Loft **

"Richard dear? please you need to go outside and get some fresh air" Castle had been anchored to his chair in his office one hand holding a bottle of whiskey the other stirring a glass of whiskey, strong. He wasn't drunk but he was close too it he stood up shot back the rest of his whiskey looked over at Martha placed the bottle and glass down walking over to Martha "You know what mother your right, I think it's time to go and say goodbye to the boys and Captain".

"Son what about Kate? dear shouldn't you two at least talk I know she is the reason you're drinking at one in the afternoon". Castle shook his head, "no mother don't, she lied to me she made me feel like a fool and I mother I just... I just can not put my heart through this any longer, I love her too but she lied to me and she hid it from me". Martha watched how her son left in pain she didn't know what to do.

She got her phone out and dialed Kate's number she needed to talk to Kate she refused to let her son and Kate throw away everything without talking not now not when they are both so close to finally having one another they both had secrets that they have kept from one another.

"Kate Beckett's phone Lanie speaking".

"Oh Lanie, hi it's Martha sorry I thought she would have been at the precinct". Martha was surprised to hear Lanie's voice, Lanie walked over to close Kate's door so she didn't wake her "Hi Martha, um Kate hasn't been to work in a week, I'm incredibly worried about her how's Castle?" Martha could hear the worry in Lanie's voice. "Oh god Richard is the same if he's not drinking he's awake at night in his office chair, he just won't sleep".

"They need to talk Martha I know Kate hurt him but she had her reasoning's, Martha she can't just open her heart after her mother was murdered no matter how hard she wants to she told me tonight that she's scared, that if she tells Castle she loves him, he will be taken away like her mother. I know they love each other! I just wanna smack their heads together" both woman laughed for a moment. "What do we do Martha?".

Martha had an idea "what if we get them both down to the Old Haunt, Richard normally goes to his office in the den at night so you just bring Kate along and down to the den so they can talk". Lanie agreed "Why Martha that sounds like a plan plus Kate needs some food she looks like a bag of bones".

Martha felt sick she knew if Kate didn't love Rick she would be at work and eating. "Okay at 7 than dear just meet at the back and I'll get some one to lead you and Kate down to the den I'll be there with Richard and we will go from there".


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yeah don't own Castle I wish though**

**A/N: So here we go this is a pretty long chapter again would love reviews and thank you to every one who has favourited, followed and reviewed it so happy and grateful that you guys are enjoying I'm hoping to do at least 15-20 chapters, there will definitely be a sequel though :)**

**-12****th ****Precinct**

"Yo bro, have you realised Castle hasn't been around lately?" Espo nudged Ryan in the arm "well Espo, he is writing Nikki Heat on Beckett not us" out of nowhere Castle stepped off of the elevator looking t the boys he headed to Beckett's desk. "Ryan Castle looks like a mess, is he drunk?"

"I don't know what's going on bro, I don't think he's drunk he does look like he hasn't slept for a day's though" the boys headed towards Castle "Yo Castle, Becketts home sick since last week, didn't she tell you?" Castle scrunched his face up at the boys "I'm not here for her I just came to grab a few things now I'm leaving I'll see you around". Before the boys knew it Castle was walking towards the elevator "Espo what the hell is going on with mum and dad?" Espo just shrugged and sat in confusement.

**-Outside the Old Haunt**

"Geez Lanie I can't believe you made me come out looking like crap to a pub that you have to enter through a dodgy alley way I mean what the hell Lanie? I just wanna stay home!" Kate was pissed but knew Lanies heart was in the right place. "Girl you need food and to get out of that apartment so whether you like it or not were here and were gonna have fun! At least try to anyway now let's get inside" the two women entered through the door following one of the door men to Castle's office. "Lanie where are we going?" Lanie just smirked and continued to walk towards Castles door.

**-Inside Castles Office**

Kate noticed the tall red head that was standing near "Castle?" Kate whispered Castle looked up anger beaming out of his eyes "what the hell do you want?!" he was furious she felt tears developing in her eyes "Richard dear you and Kate need to talk I don't care how long it takes your not leaving until you at least talk, you both need to come clean and not give up on what you two have" before either of them could object Martha escorted Lanie out and locked them inside. They both sat down just to be sure that neither of them tried to kill each other.

Kate was staring at the door she couldn't believe those two but she wanted to hug them at the same time, she didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry Castle, I'll just go I had nothing to do with this" Kate stepped towards the door she went to turn the door knob. Castle needed to know "wait Kate", she breathed in eyes closed and she turned and faced Castle, he moved closer but only around to the front of the desk. "You look sick Kate" she huffed "gee thanks you don't look too good either" they were silent for a moment Castle let out a moan and simply but sternly said to Kate "why?" Kate was startled she bit the bottom of her lip "why I'm sick? Because Castle I was an idiot and because I am an idiot, look if you want I can go I know you don't want me here".

"There's no point they've locked us in and the door well you can't unlock it from inside" all Kate could think was how stupid that you couldn't unlock the door from inside the office Kate shook her head that didn't matter right now, this her and Castle mattered it was time for her to finally be honest.

"Castle I'm so sorry, I hated lying to you about knowing how you felt, I wasn't fair I just…" Kate turned to wipe her eyes Castle breathed in and uncrossed his arms he had to force himself to not run over to her to see if she was okay. He hated the fact that no matter how much she had hurt him he still loved her. "What Kate?" he needed to know.

Kate looked up took a deep breath and walked closer to Castle still having a reasonable gap between the two of them "I'm scared Castle, I'm scared of us, it's not easy for me to open my heart since my mother died I just can't lose any more people that I love and care about Castle I'm just so scared I'll lose you but I guess I have haven't I" she didn't look away from Castle he stepped closer placing his hand on her upper arm slowly rubbing patterns on her shoulder he knew she had trouble with opening her heart even if she never really admitted this she had now and he just wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. "Kate your mother didn't leave you by choice you know that right?" Kate nodded she knew it was those bastards fault she looked up into Castles eyes he could see her watery eyes his heart broke seeing how broken she was.

"I just thought that you said you loved me because you thought I was dying, I wasn't ready to face it, Castle what if I had told you I remembered and it didn't work? I needed to sort my mind out with Dr. Burke, everything just happened so fast, Montgomery's death, the shooting and you saying you love me I was just so scared of loosing you and now look I've lost you".

Rick stepped back, running his fingers through his hair he knew he wasn't being entirely truthful either. He needed to tell her about her mother's case "Kate I do and always will love you no matter what we go through it's just something I can't stop Kate and hopefully after I tell you this you will want me to be here for you always".

Kate was confused "what are you talking about Rick?" Castle signalled for Kate to sit so she did, "Rick what is it?" he sat across from her reaching for her hand he used his thumb to slowly rub circles on her hand.

"Kate, I haven't been very honest myself now I need you to please hear me out please understand that I didn't know what else to do I couldn't lose you" Kate didn't understand "What are you talking about ?"

"After your shooting a man contacted me apparently Montgomery had sent him some files that are meant to protect you I don't know his name I have met him but I never saw what he looked like it was just a shadow in the car park" Kate was furious he had held this information from her she tried to pull away but Castle stopped her "Kate please… just hear me out please I listened to you"

"No Rick, this isn't the same it was one thing for me not to tell you that I knew you loved me but you, you kept this information hidden from me this… this case is one of the most important things in my life, how… how could you keep this from me!?" Kate stood up, walking over to the wall, she ran her fingers through her hair, Castle stood up facing Kate.

"Because, I had no choice this man, this man he told me that you needed to stop the investigation or those bastards would kill you and I'm sorry but I love you Kate and I'm sorry if that's selfish of me to keep this from you but I refuse to lose you again because no matter how stubborn, frustrating you are I love you and I hate" Castle clenched his teeth Kate had fallen to the floor leaning against the wall. "I hate that those bastards that are responsible for your mother's murder, causing you to close your heart. Making you feel like you can't ever love someone, trust someone or need someone".

Kate was crying now, he was right she had closed her heart; she was too scared to open it to Castle, scared of what she would lose, because he was the only person who she felt as if she could trust since her mother died. Castle moved closer to Kate sitting next to her against the wall, "they could have killed you Rick, they still tried to kill me after Montgomery was killed what would I tell Alexis and Martha that you were killed because of me Rick I would never ever forgive myself, why didn't you just tell me this case Rick you know how important it is to me. It's the entire reason as to why I became a cop".

"Kate you need to understand all I had was a blocked number I was never given any files and every time this man rang you weren't near me I was home alone the only thing I had to do was look after you, and I can tell you now I would have looked after you always no matter what the circumstances are because I love you Kate whether you feel the same it doesn't matter right now I just need you to know. So you can understand that I had to do this for your safety I promise you that I will never do it again but I need you to know I wasn't going behind your back I know it may seem like I did but Kate I can't lose you I won't, I refuse to because you are the one and I am so…"

Before Castle could finish Kate placed her index finger on Castles lips he looked into her deep green emerald with a hazelnut swirl eyes that he would always get lost in. Castle cupped Kates cheek he held his grip placing one hand on the ground he leaned into Kate's face he pressed his lips against hers softly. He soon pulled back, Kate bit the bottom of her lip which always drove Castle crazy, Kate whispered with teary eyes "I love you always" as she pulled Castle back so their faces joined in a long deep passionate loving kiss they finally had each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: So unfortunately I own none of Castle or ABC :(**

**A/N: So here we go finally they have both admitted their feelings I would just like to thank everyone for liking, favoring and following this story I can't believe how much attention it has gotten and were only a third of the way through it CRAZY! Anyway keep reviewing letting me know what you think!**

Kate woke up to the feeling of Castle kissing her neck, they were still in Castles office they fell asleep on the floor Kate had used Castles upper right arm as a pillow as he hugged her tightly against his chest in a possessive way kind of like he was afraid he would loose her again if he let go. "Kate?..." Castle was still kissing her neck Kate tilted her face to give Castle more access to her neck, "hmm" Castle leant up on his elbows Kate turned to she was facing Castle, "you need some food, I hate that I did this too you".

Kate brushed through Castles hair with her finger tips "hey what did I tell you last night, there is no reason for you to be sorry it's my fault, I was stupid enough to hide how I felt all this time okay but it's okay now Rick because I'm not scared anymore I mean a part of me is definitely still petrified that someone or something will take you from me. But I swear I will fight with everything I have not to lose you Rick" Castle smiled at Kates response he had finally broken down that wall the wall that forced her not to love anyone and for that he can never be thankful enough. "I love you Kate, and no one is taking me from you or you from me, I promise" Kate leant up to give Castle a quick kiss pushing him back down on the floor Castle pulled Kate with him so she landed on top of him.

"You know what sounds soo good right now Castle?" Castle smirked and raised his eyebrows Kate lightly slapped Castles chest who then dramatically said "ow" pretending to be hurt by Kates slap, "I mean pancakes, your mind Castle" Kate shook her head with a smirk across her face "it's why you love me isn't it detective?" Kate couldn't help but grin she pulled into his chest her lips barely touching his "only one of many reasons as to why I love you" Castle pulled her into his lips Kate kissed Castle like she never had before he could feel the love that she had suppressed herself from him for the last four years all in the one kiss.

After a while Kate was back laying next to Castles side resting her head on his chest while he played with her hair and she circled patterns on his chest with her index finger, "Are you sure we're okay Kate?" Kate titled her head then kissed the top of his chest all the way up to his neck "Rick? I forgave you as long as this thing with my mother's case is over because as much as I want to find out who did this to her I can't lose you at the same time so I'm putting the case behind me otherwise I'm just gonna end up being killed or worse you will end up being killed and I can't lose you Rick. I just can't and again I'm sorry for lying I was just so scared that if I confessed then somehow I would end up losing you and I just can't"

That's all Castle needed to hear, because as angry as he was that she had lied to him, he also lied to her with one of the most important things she cared about if she was willing to move past it so was he. "Kate I swear on my life that I am done however I will be looking out for you Kate because I love you always have always will and you don't' need to worry anymore because I'm not going anywhere I promise" Kate smiled up at Castle she gave him a quick kiss on the side of his jaw before lightly slapping the other side of his jaw. Castle sat up and opened his legs so Kate could sit between his legs, she was sitting up facing Castle with her legs underneath her body she leaned into his face placing her hands on his face "good because Rick, I love you and as you know I am the one and done type of girl".

"Well I'm glad you are that type of girl Kate because I plan on being down the end of that aisle with you walking down in a beautiful white dress with your father next to you very, very soon". With that Kate leaned in and pressed her lips against Castles, she let him enter her lips as he slowly but lovingly explored her mouth they soon broke for air as they did Kate pulled on the bottom his lip suddenly their moment was broken when Kates stomach growled he started laughing and Kate shook her head her cheeks now turning bright red.

"God you're so beautiful when you blush, there's been way to many times when I've seen your cheeks turn that colour and every time I have hoped that I was the reason behind it when you blushed". Kate again lightly slapping his cheek, then leaning into the side of Castles ear so her lips were just touching his earlobe "trust me Rick you were always the cause for all of them I promise" and with that she nibbled on his ear lobe and began to get up Castle moaned because he didn't want this to end "you know detective you've slapped me a lot today" Kate turned back to him and just poked her tongue out "umm Rick? How are we going to get out?"

"Oh I totally forgot that we were actually locked in here, umm the phone have you got Lanies number?" Kate gave him a look as to say _of course I am her best friend after all_ she walked over to the phone "you know you really should get this door fixed I mean really you can't unlock it from inside?" Castle laughed as he stood up and walked over to Kate standing behind her he placed his hands on Kates hips as he pulled her into his chest. "You know it does unlock from in here two but mother took both keys, thank god because if she hadn't than I have a feeling we wouldn't be here like we are now" Kate shook her head but couldn't stop smiling, she then dialled Lanies number and they both heard something ringing from outside both turning still attached to one another they realised that the ringing was coming from outside the door.

-**In The Hallway**

Lanie and Martha had fallen asleep in the hallway suddenly they were woken by Lanies phone Lanie groaned at the sound "Dr, Parish"

"Hmm yeah Lanie? Wanna open up the door I mean we have been in here all night". Lanie totally forgot "Oh my god girl, we must have fallen asleep anyway if your ringing does that mean Castle is no longer alive or….." Martha screwed her face up at Lanies questioned and mouthed to her _WHAT?_ Her eyes were about to pop out of her head Lanie shook her head "well we're still very much alive unless of course we don't get out of here".

**-Back in Castles Den**

_out of here"_. Kate smiled and winked at Castle as she hung up the phone she turned around to face Castle he was still holding on to her he stole a kiss from Kate they were soon interrupted by Lanie and Martha as they entered the room both women squealed when they come in to vision of Kate and Castle "Ahh Richard dear I am so happy you two finally accepted the fate that is love" Martha dramatically exclaimed. "See girl, told you this" signally between Kate and Castle "was gonna happen sooner or later and I for one will just say that I am so glad it was sooner and well not later" Kates cheeks were flushed again they both smiled at Martha and Lanie and both Castles and Kate nodded.

Castle placed his hand on the small of her back it almost felt like a perfect fit "thank you Martha and Lanie, if it weren't for you two well" Kate looked up at Castle smiling like a teenage girl in love "nonsense Kate darling, we would do it all over again but let's not okay you two just stop hiding and just be together!" Lanie nodded "Yeah what Martha said" Kate just smiled and mouthed the words thank you to Lanie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Yeah so even after six chapters still no rights to Castle**

**A/N: Again thank you for reviewing honestly never thought anyone would read it so THANKYOU!**

-**Castles Loft**

Castle was cooking Kate breakfast whilst she showered, "mmm, smells delicious" Kate had snuck up behind him "hey beautiful" he turned around to face Kate "hi" Castle suddenly realised that Kate was wearing nothing but her underwear and one of his shirts his eyebrows quirked up and his mouth was imitating one of a fish she smirked then leant over to poke her finger in the pancake batter.

Castle watched as she sucked on the pancake batter, "mm taste so good! Castle who knew you could cook" Castle smiled "and who knew you could be such a messy eater detective?" Castle pulled Kate into him as he leaned down to capture the rest of the batter from her lips with his.

"So I was thinking, because I was an idiot last week and nearly lost you I also saw that you didn't go to your party, Rick you were so excited you love parties?" both of them were serving up their pancakes "hey we were both idiots but remember we are moving forward okay? And plus I only like parties when your there other wise who else do I get to look at? Admire? And who else is going to take my breath away every time they enter the room like you still do? Only you can do those things Kate".

**-After Breakfast**

"Hey Castle is Lex going to be home today? I was hoping to talk to her" Kate was sitting at the breakfast bar while Castle was tidying up he refused Kate from helping him clean up. "You know, I love how you call Alexis, Lex but she should be home soon I think Paige asked her to go shopping with her" Kate smiled and nodded "Okay well I'm gonna go pop my clothes on from last night, I'm just glad Lanie didn't tell me to wear some skimpy dress" Kate laughed "I mean that would be way to awkward when Alexis comes back" Castle grinned "skimpy dresses? Detective is there something your hiding from because if its anything like this" he then waved his hands to look as if he was tracing Kates figure "then this I need to see because Kate" he started to walk over to her and wrap his arms around her "this I need to see god your just so beautiful Kate" Kate laughed and shook her head she stood on her tippy toes and whispered into his ear "I promise you'll see a lot less tonight I promise" and with that Kate winked and swayed her hips to Castles room he was in awe not knowing what to say or do.

**-10 Minutes Later**

Castle had made his way to his office as he was sitting at his desk the light from his bedroom entered the dim room there she was he thought to himself he finally had her not that he saw her as an object it was just the fact that she, Katherine Beckett had finally opened her heart to him she finally stepped over that wall, the wall that stopped her from admitting her true feelings towards him.

"Hey handsome" Kate walked towards Castle, she snaked her arms around his neck they both were facing Castles laptop Kate was behind Castles chair he turned a little enough for him to see her beautiful emerald eyes "god your stunning, you know this is going to sound absolutely corny but this will forever be one of my favourite outfits" Kate smiled rolling her eyes "do I dare ask why?". Castle pulled Kate closer making her fall on top of his lap she squealed in surprise "because detective, last night you told me you loved me and this outfit, here this is what you were wearing". Kate laughed not meaning to but she just could not contain herself "god Castle that is the most corniest thing in like the history of corny, but it's sweet really" Kate kissed his lips as she pulled back "really" again leaning into his lips pulling back again as she pulled his bottom lip he let a groan out as she pulled back "sweet". With that final word Castle pulled Kate back in and pressed his lips into hers both exploring each other's mouth Kate was holding onto his collar this was the only thing keeping her from falling.

Both Kate and Castle were so lost within one another neither one of them had heard Alexis enter the loft, Alexis made her way to her fathers of office she could hear something and she needed to check up on her father as he had been incredibly down because of Detective Beckett. Alexis could never understand why Detective Beckett felt the need to destroy her fathers heart, she was furious especially when a week before she had looked up to Kate and had asked her for advice on her situation with Meredith.

"DAD?!" Alexis couldn't believe what she was seeing she had tears in her eyes "How….? I… mean…." And with that Alexis stormed off to her room she was pissed not only had that woman completely destroyed her father's heart, but there she was and he was stupid enough to fall for it again.

Kate had jumped off Castles lap tears in her eyes and her hand covering her mouth "Castle?" it was barely a whisper Castle looked just as stunned as she was "I… I am so sorry Kate…. I…" Kate could see how distraught Castle was she walked back over to Castle she bit the bottom of her lip as she placed her hand on his shoulder and breathed in "Let me go talk to her Castle" with that she kissed the top of Castles face resting her forehead against his for a moment, before he nodded to let her know it was okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned Castle those two would have gotten together a long time ago!**

**A/N: Thanks again for liking, following, favouriting and reviewing my story no lets see how the conversation with Kate and Alexis goes.**

**-Alexis Bedroom**

Kate stood outside Alexis's bedroom she could hear the soft whimpering noises through the door this broke Kate's heart it was only a week ago, that she was here for Alexis when she was upset over Meredith but this time Kate was the blame for the young red heads tears. Kate knocked on Alexis's door, "hi Lex? It's me Kate…. Can I come in to talk?" Kate waited a few moments and than decided to enter her room. There she was again on the bed curled up crying Kate felt sick this was her fault.

She made her way over to the bed, and sat down against the bed head she took a deep breath and began talking, "hey Lex, can we please talk sweetie?" Alexis wiped her eyes as she slowly sat up to face Kate, "I guess".

Kate bit the bottom of her lip as she breathed in, "okay I know you must hate me after what I did to your father and I don't blame you but you need to understand that me and your father both had kept secrets from one another. And in no way am I trying to blame your father because what he did was his way of protecting me but that doesn't matter what matters is that I have clearly hurt you". Alexis let out a gasp almost as if she couldn't believe what Kate had just said "your right, I am so angry detective Beckett, I don't understand how you could break my fathers heart and than a week later act like it never happened. It's not fair and I can't just sit here and watch his heart break any more because of you, he doesn't deserve it".

Kate started crying "Lex" it was barely a whisper she placed her hand on the young girls knee "I'm so, so very sorry please if you give me a chance to just explain" Alexis breathed in heavily looking Kate in the eyes "fine".

"Alexis you need to understand the day my mother died I lost all hope when it came to love. Since than I have been so scared I guess you could say there was a wall that I had put up it was my way in protecting myself from loving someone I guess I've just been afraid that if I were to love someone I would lose them or someone would take them from me again". Kate breathed in a wiped the tears from her eyes. Alexis looked up at Kate "you said you had put up a wall does that mean my dad….?"

Kate bit down on the bottom of her lip, and nodded "Lex, I don't know exactly what he has told you about the day of my shooting. But your father told me while I… I was dying that he loved me…." Kate ran her fingers through her hair "he did?" Alexis was confused "I don't understand I mean that was almost 7 months ago, it's just dad hadn't said anything… or done anything".

Kate closed her eyes and covered her face while breathing in. "I'm so sorry Lex, I didn't want to hurt your dad it's just… I was… and… I still am… so scared God Lex I love your father so much and that other part of me was still very overpowering. I was to scared to face… to face what your dad admitted to me. I wouldn't be able to survive losing someone again someone I truly care about and love".

Alexis looked up at Kate taking in everything the detective had just said, especially the last few words. "You love him?" Kate nodded she couldn't help but smile "I really do Lex, not only him but I love you and Martha and believe me when I say this I never want to hurt you, your father or your grandmother. I need you to know that I will never hurt your father because thanks to him I able to trust my heart to finally open it up to your father, I mean I am still incredibly terrified but I am so happy finally happy in fact I have not felt like this since the day before my mother passed away" Kate wiped the tears from her eyes.

Alexis smiled at Kate and leaned in to give Kate a hug, "do you really mean that I mean" Alexis breathed in sniffed trying to stop her tears "that you love all of us?" Kate knew what Alexis really wanted to say but he assumed that Alexis didn't want to sound _'stupid'_ if she were to ask if Kate really loved her, she pulled Alexis back so she was looking in her eyes "Lex, I promise I would never lie to you, I will always love you like you were my own no matter what happens".

Alexis was crying again but these were tears of happiness, she smiled and nodded as she went to hug Kate again. Kate closed her eyes as she breathed in, "Alexis sweetie?" I know how hard it is to not have a mother around when you need to talk, or just to have one here all the time, even though your mother is still here granted she's on the other side of the country. I want you to know that no matter what I am always here day or night; just know you can talk to me about anything no judgement, okay?"

Kate could hear a creak coming from Alexis door, she looked over to see Castle his eyes were glossy she mouthed towards him to see if he were okay, Castle just nodded and mouthed the words to Kate _'thank you I love you'_. He was in awe of how Kate was with his daughter, Alexis who was still hugging Kate was not aware of her father's present "thank you Kate, can I tell you something?" Kate rubbed Alexis back "of course honey" she felt Alexis breathe in deeply as if she was scared to say what she needed to express. "I…. I…. I just think that…. Well I hope that you…. That you wouldn't mind that I see you as kind of like my own mother" Kate breathed in shocked over Alexis's opinion of Kate she smiled at the young red head holding back the tears.

"I mean it's just my mum has never been here for me and in the last four years you have always helped me and you're kind of made me realise what it is like to have a mother" Kate squeezed Alexis even tighter her smile was incredibly wider now tears streaming down her face. "Oh sweetie, I'm honoured that you feel that way to me" Alexis looked up at Kate and then she realised that Kate was crying, a lot "Oh Kate I… I didn't…. umm mean to make you cry I'm sorry". Kate shook her head "No, no Lex its fine really, these are actually happy tears" Kate laughed and Alexis just smiled at Kate.

"Kate?" Kate looked up at Alexis and nodded so she knew that she was listening "your gonna make a fantastic mother one day, just please don't let that wall go back up you make my dad so happy, as well as us". Kate pulled Alexis in for a hug she was so touched by her words "thank you Lex, don't worry that wall is never, ever, ever going back up I promise".

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
